Tapirmon
Tapirmon is an Exalted Beast Digimon whose names and design are derived from the , considered a supernatural creature in Japanese mythology. Tapirmon was the result of data from a medical sleep research computer program'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Bakumon. The product of a medical sleep research computer program. His special attack is Nightmare Syndrome.. It is said that he can manipulate dreams. It lives by eating the bad dreams of Digimon. It also eats computer viruses and changes them into normal data. The Holy Ring on its forefoot is proof of its holy power. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Tapirmon are recruitable enemies in Temple of Darkness - Left and Right, Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil - Right, Piemon's Palace, and Millenniummon's Lair.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Tapirmon was a waiter in Digitamamon’s Chinese restaurant. He served Arukenimon and Mummymon the house's specialty, ramen soup. However, when Mummymon wanted to know the recipe, Tapirmon and Digitamamon refused to divulge its contents. When the DigiDestined arrived, a fight almost broke out, with Digitamamon and Tapirmon running for it with Mummymon close behind. He and Arukenimon followed them to a nearby forest, where they came across a natural spring – the spring where the soup came from, its taste provided by the power of the last remaining Destiny Stone. Tapirmon and Digitamamon tried to stop Mummymon from sipping from the fountain but he bandaged them up and drank from the spring, causing the Destiny Stone to come to the surface. While the Digimon fought BlackWarGreymon, Arukenimon decided to take advantage and kill the defenseless kids but Digitamamon and Tapirmon attacked her and Mummymon so the kids could protect the stone. After everything got resolved, Digitamamon invited the gang all back to the restaurant for a victory meal. Later on, a Tapirmon was amongst the many Digimon present during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Tapirmon are normal enemies in Ken's side the machine continent overworld and Machine Base, as well as Ryo's side of machine continent overworld and Machine Base 2. Tapirmon digivolves from DemiMeramon to Unimon with a digi-egg and ShimaUnimon without in line 61 and from DemiMeramon to Golemon with and Ogremon without in line 70.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A Tapirmon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. Another one was followed by Suzie, who wanted to ask where Terriermon was upon her arrival in the Digital World. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Tapirmon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Tapimon card, titled "Nightmare S", teaches a Digimon the Nightmare Syndrome technique. Nightmare Syndrome makes one random enemy's attack fail.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Here, Tapirmon is referred to as Bakumon. Corrupted by the evil of Cherubimon and losing his Holy Ring in the process, Bakumon attacked the DigiDestined in his own way, by using his Nightmare Syndrome attack on Tommy Himi in the TV Forest. Trapped in a nightmarish trance, Tommy saw his friends as enemies and Lobomon was forced to fight Kumamon out of self-defense. Agunimon flushed out the lurking Bakumon, who tried to manipulate his mind as well but Agunimon was able to overpower him and purify his data. With Kumamon freed from his trance, Bakumon apologized and, as a way of giving thanks, used his powers to give all the kids sweet dreams. Some Bakumon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by Merukimon to the captive DATS members, a Tapirmon was seen running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group). Digimon World 2 Tapirmon can digivolve into Unimon (0-2 DP), ShimaUnimon (3-5 DP), Garurumon (6-7 DP) or Apemon (8+ DP). Tapirmon appears in SCSI Domain, Video Domain, Drive Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 1 along with Joy Joy and Esmeralda. Digimon World 3 Tapirmon is a rookie digimon enemy found in Asuka Central Park. They, with kunemon, are the first 2 foes you'll fight to level up after you exit Asuka city for the first time. Digimon World DS Tapirmon can digivolve into Unimon depending on its stats. Tapirmon can be found at Training Peak after the boss is defeated. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Tapirmon Digivolves into Unimon or Seasarmon depending on its stats. Tapirmon appears in Thriller Ruins. Attacks * Nightmare Syndrome: A weaker version of Digitamamon's attack. Sends a nightmare energy at enemies. * Deleting Virus (Virus Delete): Releases a toxic fog upon the enemy. * Waking Dream: Nightmares attack the foe. Twin Attacks * Double Nightmare Syndrome: A twin attack with Digitamamon. Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Holy Beast Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species